Printing devices include systems for handling print media. Such media handling systems can include devices and mechanisms for selecting and moving raw or unprinted print media and printed print media relative to other components of the printing devices. For example, a media handler can include components for pulling print media, such as paper, from a stack or spool and aligning it in a print zone of a corresponding print engine (e.g., an inkjet print head, a liquid electrophotographic image drum). A media handler can also include components for presenting or exposing printed print media to curing or drying elements for drying, fixing or otherwise finishing a printed image. Such media handlers include various mechanical elements for grabbing, holding, moving, bending, and otherwise manipulating print media through the print media path of the corresponding printing device.